Un día antes
by JustDanny
Summary: Ayer, supone, eran un matrimonio feliz. Una familia feliz. Ayer, supone, eran justo lo que tenían que ser, Karen y Harry, viejos y aburridos y con demasiado tiempo entre las manos, con nada que hacer. Niños y trajes de langosta, affaires de oficina. One-shot.


**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

**Notas**: esto forma parte de la Tabla Universal en 30 Vicios (livejournal).

* * *

**Un día antes **

Ayer, supone, eran un matrimonio feliz. Una familia feliz. Ayer, supone, eran justo lo que tenían que ser, Karen y Harry, viejos y aburridos y con demasiado tiempo entre las manos, con nada que hacer. Niños y trajes de langosta, _affaires_ de oficina. Puede que sea sólo la conclusión lógica, piensa ella, a veces. Puede que sea lo único que tenía sentido, después de todos estos años.

Pero duele. Duele porque no se lo esperaba, porque Harry es _su _Harry y lo ha sido siempre. Porque es el hombre que le regala bufandas, el que le compra discos de Joni Mitchell porque sabe que le encantan y los escucha con ella aunque no puede soportarla. Es el hombre con el que se casó, del que estaba enamorada, el que la hacía sentir mujer a pesar de los años y los embarazos y los kilos y las canas. Y ahora todo eso se ha ido, ¡puff! Ahora todo eso no es nada.

Se lo dice aunque no quiere decírselo, aunque quiere guardárselo dentro y comprimirlo, hacerlo pequeño, muy pequeño, intentar que desaparezca. Es como el dicho ese en inglés. Es como intentar ignorar un elefante en una habitación, y el elefante se va haciendo grande, más grande, y agresivo, y lleva un colgante muy caro y puede que lencería roja, sexy, y tiene veinte años menos que ella y mucha más cara y los ojos más bonitos. Es un elefante con suerte, se dice Karen, y casi se quiere reír.

Has hecho que la vida que llevo me parezca ridícula, y le encantaría seguir con la conversación, pero no es el momento ni el lugar; Harry respira hondo. Sacude la cabeza. Y la vida sigue, el día sigue, y es como si fueran dos actores sobre el escenario; se meten en sus personajes y actúan por inercia, se saben el papel tan bien que no hay titubeos, no hay salidas de tono, no hay problemas. Los niños se ríen y juegan con sus regalos y Karen quiere gritarles y mandarles a la cama, con los disfraces puestos todavía y la cara pintada de naranja. Karen quiere que desaparezcan un instante y la dejen sola, quiere poder gritarle a su marido y sentirse traicionada, pero tiene la sonrisa bien instalada en los labios y la voz apenas se le rompe un par de veces. Comen tarta y beben un par de copas de champán, y Bernie tendrá dolor de estómago al día siguiente de tantas galletas. Les dan un beso de buenas noches a los dos, a mamá y a papá, antes de irse a la cama.

Karen se echa a llorar.

No quería hacerlo. No quería hacerlo delante de Harry, porque ya le ha hecho bastante daño y no quiere ser esa mujer patética que no puede recoger sus propios pedazos. Y él la abraza y ella no sabe si quiere apartarle de un manotazo o dejarse hacer; hace un poco de cada. Le llora en el hombro, lo deja lleno de mocos y de rímel corrido; cree que podría dormirse allí, si le dejaran. El pecho de Harry sube y baja despacio, calmado; marca el ritmo al que van sus palabras. Dice lo siento, dice lo siento, no pensé, te juro que no hay nada. Como si eso lo arreglara todo. No sé qué ha sido, Karen. Es sólo.

No dice nada más.

Es mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba, después de eso. Es mucho más sencillo porque es una mujer independiente, una mujer fuerte, porque sabe lo que quiere aunque no quiera quererlo, aunque le duela cada noche que pasa lejos de él. Harry ni siquiera pregunta; baja al sofá sin que se lo pida, le da espacio, todo el que quiera, demasiado. Se siente culpable y eso hace que ella se sienta mal, porque es como castigar a un niño a quedarse sin postre hasta que se acabe las espinacas, sólo que no hay llantos ni protestas, sólo que el niño en cuestión se ha levantado de la mesa y se ha ido a acostar. Y ya está. No hay más vuelta de hoja; ni siquiera hace el intento. Quizás sea lo que duele más.

Le trae flores, a veces. Solía hacerlo antes, también, de vez en cuando; un ramo de violetas, que son sus favoritas y huelen bien, un ramo que se quedaba en la entrada hasta que cada flor se había secado, hasta que estaban marchitas. Ahora no les da tiempo. Ahora hay ramos cada semana, más o menos, y disculpas sin palabras, y detalles absurdos que no arreglan nada y no hacen más que gritarle a la cara que las cosas han cambiado, que ellos han cambiado y no hay vuelta atrás, no merece la pena. Que puedes aprender a quererle de nuevo -que nunca se te ha olvidado, Karen-, pero no vas a confiar.

Se lo dice a Daniel, tres meses más tarde. Harry está de viaje y la llama todas las noches, y los niños hablan con él media hora y ella cuelga medio minuto más tarde. Se sienta en su sillón favorito, le pregunta cómo van las cosas con Claudia Schiffer, y él se ríe. Ella se echa a llorar.

Son amigos desde hace años, siglos, milenios. Nunca antes la había visto así, jura Daniel, nunca antes la había visto derramar una lágrima. Y Karen se ríe, exagerado, y le entra hipo y se siente patética, tan patética, tan pequeña. Tan estúpida, también, porque he tardado tanto en darme cuenta, he tardado tantísimo tiempo en fijarme en que algo iba mal. Quizás no sea culpa de él, dice en voz alta; quiere creer que es mentira.

Daniel la abraza como ha hecho ella otras veces, con todo el cuerpo y todas las ganas, con poca habilidad. Como si le costara trabajo, porque normalmente ella es la fuerte, ella es la que lo sujeta todo, es el pilar del mundo y, si se tambalea -si se derrumba, como hace ahora-, todo se viene abajo. Y es terrible, y es difícil de asimilar. Karen, empieza; no sabe qué decirle. Karen, conozco a Harry, y ella también creía conocerle, conozco a Harry y sé que no haría algo así. Que no te haría daño queriendo.

Pero no lo dice porque le suena absurdo, le sonaría absurdo en voz alta. Condescendiente. Como quien intenta jurarle a un niño que los Reyes Magos vendrán por la noche después de que haya visto que eran papá y mamá.

Le prepara un té, la obliga a quedarse sentada. A hablar. Cuéntamelo todo, Karen, porque ella le aguantó durante mucho tiempo y se quedó tardes enteras en el salón cuando Jo estaba en el hospital, y sabe lo que se siente, sabe lo que es no tener a nadie con quién hablar y necesitarlo tan desesperadamente, sentir que uno va a estallar.

Ella no sabe por dónde empezar a contarle. Qué es lo que ha pasado, exactamente, porque si lo supiera lo habría parado antes, Daniel. Te lo juro. Si lo hubiera sabido me habría ido de casa o le habría echado de casa o habría hecho algo, si lo hubiera sabido no habría dolido tanto como duele ahora.

Ha dejado a los niños en casa de una de las otras madres; tienen una fiesta pijama, explica. Por eso está aquí. Por eso y porque no quiere estar sola en casa, donde todo le huele a él y le recuerda a él y le amenaza, la hace sentir pequeña y la apuñala por la espalda.

Se lo advertí, le dice. Le advertí sobre ella, y me dijo que era una estupidez. Le dije es guapa; Harry se lo tomó a risa. Se lo toma todo a risa, aunque sea serio, como esto, y a veces está bien pero a veces es frustrante, a veces es horrible porque no sé distinguir, porque me tengo que haber vuelto sorda y ciega con los años y no le entiendo, no puedo entender por qué lo ha hecho, qué es lo que ha hecho, exactamente.

Dice sería más fácil si hubiera sexo de por medio. Sería mucho más sencillo, porque ella es joven y yo no, ella es guapa y sexy y él podría ser un capullo y punto, podría haberme hecho daño y nada más. Pero, y no sabe qué más decir. Daniel le prepara la cena.

No, cariño, no te preocupes. Es... Sí, sí. Tranquila, mañana voy a por vosotros. Sí, te puedes quedar hasta después de comer. ¡Y vigila que Bernie se acabe el plato!

Cuelga, y Daniel la mira de reojo y no dice nada. Ella casi quiere que lo haga, que haga algún comentario totalmente fuera de lugar, algo que la obligue a concentrarse en cualquier cosa distinta a esa sensación burbujeante en el estómago.

Acabo de mentirle a mis hijos. Joder, Daniel. Creo que este es el primer paso.

¿Hacia una segunda adolescencia? No sé, en la primera uno le mentía a los padres. Digo yo que es cuestión de equilibrar las cosas un poco.

Ella se ríe, claro, que es lo que él quería, aunque el chiste es un poco bastante malo y no tiene gracia alguna contándolo. Nunca se le han dado bien. Es más del tipo "humor fino inglés", ese que no se coge a menos que conozcas muy bien a la persona. Sólo la hace reír a ella, en realidad, ahora que no está Joanna. Se pregunta qué dice eso de él, exactamente.

Se sienta en el sofá, la empuja un poco hacia un lado. Enciende el televisor porque los DVDs tienen la respuesta a todos los males de la humanidad; es una creencia que trata de inculcarle a Sammy. Y aparece La Jungla de Cristal, que es violenta y es justo lo que Karen necesita, aunque aún no lo sepa, y hay un instante incómodo cuando aparece Gruber -se parece a Harry, se parece muchísimo; ¿cómo no lo ha notado antes? -, pero ella se repone enseguida y apoya la cabeza en su hombro; Daniel la abraza. Antes del final de la película está dormida.

Se despierta en la cama de él; está sola, vestida, incómoda. Se levanta despacio, baja las escaleras; le encuentra dormido en el sofá. Ronca un poco; decide no despertarle. Entra en la cocina.

Prepara el desayuno de los domingos en casa, ese que tomaban Harry y los niños y ella y que ahora no hace nunca porque no encuentra el tiempo, porque huye de casa cada vez que él está e intenta no hablarle y levantarse siempre algo más tarde para no encontrarle en el salón. Para no tener que acordarse de que el otro extremo de su cama está frío y vacío y no lo ha deshecho nadie, de que hay cosas que se rompen y no se pueden arreglar. Prepara zumo de naranja y tortitas y café bien cargado, y lo coloca todo en una bandeja para llevarlo al salón. Daniel abre un ojo y la mira, y parece registrar que hay comida, pero le cuesta despertarse. Karen deja la bandeja en la mesita antes de sentarse encima de sus piernas -con cuidado de no hacerle daño, porque ya no tienen veinte años y ella pesa un poco más que antes y él está un poco más flojo- y hacerle cosquillas; se ríen. Se ríen como antes, cuando eran unos chiquillos y ella estaba enamorada -siempre lo ha estado un poco- de él y él era incapaz de darse cuenta, como antes de que aparecieran Harry y Jo y lo cambiaran todo, lo arreglaran todo, le dieran la vuelta a ese mundo que tenían los dos.

Daniel se levanta, después de eso, enciende el televisor. Le dedica una sonrisa tranquila, esa que siempre la hace sentir mejor. Karen respira hondo, empieza a comer.

¿Qué crees que tengo que hacer?, le pregunta ella, más tarde. Han terminado de desayunar; la bandeja sigue encima de la mesa, y ninguno hace ademán de recogerla. En sólo unas horas, Karen tendrá que levantarse, coger el coche. Conducirá por las calles de Londres hasta la casa de Missy, la amiga de su hija, y pondrá su mejor sonrisa y le temblarán un poco las manos, pero sabrá disimular. No tienen por qué sospechar nada; no hay nada que sospechar. Harry volverá a casa en tres días y todo, supone, volverá a la normalidad. A esa normalidad que tienen ahora, por lo menos, que se tambalea y parece débil, tan débil que cualquier golpe de viento podría tirarla, destruirla para siempre. Respira hondo.

¿Qué tengo que hacer, Daniel?, y él niega con la cabeza, se encoge de hombros. No lo sé, Karen. Tienes que decidirlo tú. No es algo... Lo que yo te diga no sirve de mucho.

Y ella lo sabe, por supuesto. Ella lo sabía también antes, cuando vino a su casa esperando encontrar todas las respuestas. Pero podría haber funcionado; podría haber tenido una inspiración, quién sabe. Sacude la cabeza.

Tengo que pensar.

Es Harry el que decide por ella, al final, es Harry el que da el primer paso. Le dice que, quizás, sería mejor darse un tiempo -y es como si doliera físicamente, como si le arrancaran un brazo, piensa ella, y puede que sea lo mejor, porque el brazo está infectado y supura pus y hay sangre coagulada y es asqueroso, es asqueroso, es mucho mejor cortarlo-. Le dice que necesitan descansar, los dos, el uno del otro; lo hace con esa expresión seria, grave, esa que tiene a veces y que a ella nunca termina de gustarle. Yo, empieza otra vez; ella no le deja acabar.

Me parece buena idea, dice; le sonríe. Es la primera vez que lo hace, cree, es la primera vez que le dedica un gesto así desde Navidades. Y ni siquiera lo siente, no es como si fuera el mejor momento para una sonrisa, se recuerda. Pero lo hace igual, y él, lo sabe, lo agradece.

Está bien, entonces, murmura. Me... Iré a casa de Jeff, ya sabes. Por si me... Por si tienes que llamarme, no sé.

Le ayuda a preparar la maleta; no lo ha hecho en todos estos otros viajes, los que eran a lugares lejanos y le traían de vuelta al aeropuerto, a los brazos abiertos de los niños y a la incomodidad, besos en la mejilla que no saben a nada ni significan nada, a un mundo roto. Este viaje es más corto, es sólo a casa de su hermano, y podría volver en cualquier momento a por una camisa o un pantalón o cualquier estupidez, y valdría cualquier excusa y estaría bien. A lo mejor es por eso, a lo mejor es porque no quiere que se le olvide nada y tenga que volver -a su casa, a su vida-, a lo mejor es para no tener que acordarse de él cada vez que abre el armario, pero Karen lo embute todo en un par de maletas, se sienta encima, las cierra. Harry se ha alejado hace unos minutos, cansado de estorbar en algo que es entre ella y su ropa, su presencia; tiene los brazos cruzados y algo así como los ojos brillantes, y sacude la cabeza, de vez en cuando. No dice nada. No hay nada que decir.

¿Quieres que se lo diga a los niños?, y ella no está segura. Quizás sea mejor que se lo diga yo, empieza; él se encoge de hombros. Es sólo, ya sabes, me gustaría que estuviéramos los dos, explica. Ella acepta.

Ayer, supone, eran un matrimonio feliz. Ayer celebraban las Navidades juntos, Harry y los niños y ella, y no había papeles acumulados en la mesilla -no se atreve a firmarlos, no se atreve a hacer nada- ni llamadas a medias. Lo hace de vez en cuando, lo de marcar el número de su cuñado -Jeff- y dejar el dedo suspendido sobre el botón de la llamada, lo de acariciar el teléfono un par de veces antes de borrarlo todo y maldecir y dejar escapar un par de lágrimas. Seis meses y medio y todavía le echa de menos, y no sabe si es que esto va a acabarse, si es que hay un final a la vista. No sabe si el mundo está jugando con ella, cuando se lo encuentra por la calle -hay veces en que cree que lo hace queriendo, él, que confunde las fechas en que le toca ir a buscar a los niños para poder verla-, cuando le dice que Mia se ha marchado de la oficina, cuando despierta en la cama sola e intenta abrazar el aire.

Respira hondo.

Prepara cena de Navidad para uno; un par de rodajas de pavo y poco más. Ha mandado a los niños con los abuelos; no tiene fuerzas para aguantarlos, no puede, sencillamente no puede, soportar un número musical como el del año pasado. Demasiados recuerdos. Demasiado dolor.

El teléfono suena cuando está a punto de entrar en la ducha; por un instante se plantea no cogerlo, sólo por si acaso. Pero lo hace.

Hay una voz de hombre al otro lado. Más te vale estar lista, le dice, porque tienes visita. Cinco, bueno, diez minutos.

Se le escapa la risa, se le escapan las lágrimas. Se ducha a toda prisa y no le da tiempo a secarse el pelo, se viste con lo primero que encuentra en el armario y recoge un poco la casa -está hecha un desastre-. Y cuando abre la puerta están Bernie y Daisy, sus niños, un paquete enorme en las manos. Daniel le sonríe desde atrás, con Sammy y esa chica, Carol. Y es casi perfecto, y sabe que llorará esta noche cuando se vayan, sabe que se acordará de ellos y se acabará lo que quede de champán en las botellas, y que le costará levantarse y volverá a odiar al mundo en un momento. Respira hondo, abraza a los niños; le dedica una sonrisa a su mejor amigo. Les hace pasar.

Llama a Harry cuando está sola en la habitación; marca el número de Jeff y pulsa el botón verde. Y le dice te quiero en voz baja, cuando se pone, y no se atreve a decir más; se queda en silencio. Y él no cuelga, tampoco; se escuchan respirar, se escuchan sollozar a uno y otro lado y no hablar de nada, decirlo todo. Karen cierra los ojos.

Hace sólo unos meses, le dice, era todo perfecto.

* * *

**Danny**


End file.
